


Fulfilling Dreams, Sweetheart

by caprithebunny



Category: The Wayhaven Chronicles (Interactive Fiction), The Wayhaven Chronicles (Video Game)
Genre: Cunnilingus, Fluff and Smut, NSFW, Other, hi yes im mason trash, mason fulfills dreams yall
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-26
Updated: 2019-04-25
Packaged: 2020-02-04 10:34:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,899
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18602770
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/caprithebunny/pseuds/caprithebunny
Summary: The Detective has had a fantasy of theirs locked up in their mind for a very long time. And, when finally things fall into place to where it'd happen perfectly, Mason is more than willing to help fulfill it.





	Fulfilling Dreams, Sweetheart

I flinch as another roll of thunder booms through my apartment, vibrating enough to shake the building some. Rain lashes deafeningly at the windows, creating a wall of shadow in the light of the candles. The power went out when the storm first started, well before the rain rose to the crescendo it hangs at now. As it turns out, my obsession with candles and candle-making paid off in more ways than one. 

 

The sound of shuffling feet pulls my mind back from my reflecting. Mason is making his way towards the chair by my bed, phone in hand. He’d come over earlier that evening as per usual after sightings of Murphy had grown closer to Wayhaven, but his visits stopped being about work some time ago. I smile when he settles down into the chair near the head of my bed, where I’m currently sitting. His lips quirk into some semblance of a smile, or maybe it’s more of a smirk at my clothing; hard to tell when it was only a fleeting moment before he looked back to his phone. I tug at my camisole’s top seam, moving it a little higher over my chest. We’ve slept together once, and while my self-consciousness has abated a bit, a lot of it still lingers. 

 

Shaking my head, I look back to my phone, its screen off due to my inactivity. Turning it back on and drawing my pattern lock, I see Mom answered my question about if there had been any updates on where Murphy is, but as I try to open the text, I lose signal. “Damn it!” 

 

“What?” 

 

“Lost signal.” I grumble loudly and drop my phone rather heavily on my nightstand as I flop back onto my pillows, my arms moving to be above my head and under said pillows as I do so. Mason is quiet for a few minutes, until I hear him softly snarl. “You, too?” 

 

“Yeah.” His reply is spoken more like a growl, and I can hear him shift in the chair, sending some clothes thrown over it to the floor. The quiet comes back, allowing my thoughts to wander to other things. Like one of my fantasies. Everything happening right now fits it near-perfectly: a bad storm that knocks out the power, having to see by candlelight, making love by that same candlelight… I feel heat race through my body and into my face at that last piece of the scenario. I swallow dryly at the idea of Mason ever being interested in it, but… he’s not one for romantic settings. Or, really, romantic  _ anything _ . “I didn’t know you had a kink for storms, sweetheart.” 

 

I feel my face flush in embarrassment as a figurative bucket of cold water washes over me. My eyes open as my lips press into a panicked line. “Wh-What’re you talking about? I don’t.” I can feel his eyes on me, staring at me in a way that has my thighs instinctively clenching together. It’s all I can do to  _ not _ look over at him. When he answers, his voice is much closer. 

 

“Mmm, your heart pounding says otherwise. Unless… it’s because  _ I’m _ here?” As he says the final word, he abruptly comes into my vision, a wolfish, long grin on his face. His hair curls around his face, lighter than his stubble but darker than even his freckles. I bolt up as he sits on the edge of my bed, and feel my cheeks burn even hotter as his hand runs lightly over my thigh. 

 

“N-No! Well, not… exactly…” I rub the back of my neck as one of his dark brows rises questioningly. I look away, looking for something or somewhere to hide. “It’s absolutely ridiculous, alright, completely mental, you’ll probably laugh at me-” His hand cups my chin to stop the words tumbling so quickly from my mouth. 

 

“Stop. I’m not gonna laugh at you.” It’s my turn to raise a brow, much to his indignation. “ _ I’m not, so spit it out. _ ” I huff softly, before looking back down at my hands, currently twisting together, as his hand retracts from my chin. 

 

“It’s just… um…” I swallow, feeling my face heat to the point of beet colors most likely. “It’s been one of my…  _ fantasies _ … to… um…” 

 

“To what? Continuously stutter during a storm?” His voice is teasing, which kind of helps. Kind of. 

 

“To… To make… love during a storm. In a room with candles.” I feel like my insides are screaming as the words pass my lips. So stupid, so so stupid, he’s going to laugh his ass off at this,  _ this was so- _

 

“Why didn’t you just say so? Damn sweetheart, you acted like the world was ending.” He darkly chuckles, and the next time he speaks, his breath stirs the hair by my ear, and I can feel the warmth of his body, sending shivers of electricity and excitement through me. “And I haven’t even gotten my hands on you  _ yet _ . Besides… I told you I could make some of your dreams come true. That didn’t stop when we left the hospital.” His teeth nip at my neck as he pulls back. His hands cup my face, tilting it to where he can look me in the eyes. His lips are pulled into a smirk, and his eyes reflect the candle light as he levels a heated look at me. I squeeze my thighs together again, a coil of heat sparking in my lower stomach. His smirk widens into something more wolfish as he leans in to kiss me. It’s multiple kisses, his lips pressing against mine, longer and longer, until his tongue brushes mine, asking for entrance. My lips and teeth part, letting him in, letting him taste me. He lets out a soft growl as he deepens the kiss, and it gets louder when I tease him by suckling at his tongue and lower lip. 

 

He finally pulls away, leaving my lips pulsing and puffy. He works on pulling his shirt off as I come back down from my daze. I bite my lip as he tosses the shirt to the floor, looking back to me with a smug grin when he hears my heart race even faster. His freckles heavily coat his chest, along with a light dusting of darkly colored chest hair. His crystal is settled between his pecs, glittering and utterly destroying my ability to think clearly when the entire look is pulled together. His grin widens as he unbuckles his pants and shimmies out of his pants and underwear, leaving his cock to waver between his stomach and the top of his thighs. He begins pulling himself towards me, his body moving sensually. I lean backwards, back onto my pillows, as his body covers mine. Eventually, he’s just above me, held up by his arms with his hands on either side of my head, and his chest pressing against mine. My heart thuds almost painfully in my chest as his lips run from my ears, down my neck, and then back up to my chin and lips. He pulls my lower lip between his teeth, then teasingly pulls it while sucking on it, before releasing it to spring back. 

 

I swallow, feeling my body buzz with heat, my heart long since pounding in my ears. Shyly, I push on his side softly. “I need to… take my clothes off.” He smiles as he leans in to kiss me, then shifts to be held up by his right arm, giving me room to push my underwear down and slip the camisole off. When I lean back onto the pillows, he quickly moves in, his mouth claiming mine heatedly. I can’t stop the whimpers coming through my throat, and they only worsen as his knee moves to where I can grind myself against it. My hips buck against him, my inner walls picking up their clenching as the heat in my stomach begins to turn into a pulse. 

 

Then Mason’s pulling away, his grey eyes half-lidded and his body moving further down as his lips, tongue, and teeth tease their way down my jaw, my neck, my collarbones. He pauses at my chest as he re-adjusts, letting a hand worry one nipple while his mouth does the same to the other. I hiss softly when his teeth pull at it, and then let my hand knot into his hair when he gives it a rough suck with his eyes locked with mine. Then he gentles, his mouth working the bud, as does his hand, sending little jolts of pleasure down to the pit in my stomach and my clit. When I start to whimper, I gently tug his hair back, earning a growl. “ _ What _ ?” 

 

Who knew how sexy it was to see a man talk around a mouth full of you? I didn’t. Sure as hell didn’t. “Th-They’re sore.” He smirks before pulling back, leaving a chaste kiss on the swollen nip. And then he’s moving down again, letting his teeth and tongue tease more now, and when his mouth reaches my inner thigh, I can’t help but buck my hips when he finds the sensitive areas there and leaves large, pulsing hickeys all along it. 

 

I let out an incomprehensible noise when he finally runs his tongue between my labia, the tip just barely running over my clit when it gets to it. I squirm and bite my lip, pushing my hips towards him. He chuckles as he re-positions himself to where his hands are cupping the backs of my hips and my ass is balanced onto his wrists. I open my legs more as he does so. He winks darkly before he gives a long, full lick in between my lower lips, chuckling when I whine. He gives a few more, putting more pressure behind it with each one.

 

And finally his lips seal over my sex, and my clit is worked teasingly by his tongue. I pull my hand from his hair and instead grip the sheets as his tongue speeds and slows in a rhythm, easily melting me into a puddle of squirming, mewling pleasure. He starts to mix sucking into his working, and it’s not long before my overheated body is thrumming with heat and electricity, and I can’t think straight. My eyes are trained onto him, entranced by how his brows are furrowed, how the muscles of his face and neck move as he works. When I moan out his name, I can see  _ and _ feel his lips attempt to pull into a smile, and his tongue swirls faster. 

Faster and faster, sending waves through me, until my chest and back are arching and also rapidly pushing back down, pleasure forcing me to squirm uncontrollably. Then, the coil in my stomach and sex finally releases, and I struggle against him as the pleasure moves through me, but he holds on, growling as he keeps his ministrations up, and doesn’t stop till I’m pushing his head away, whining from the oversensitivity. I lay splayed out, panting roughly as a sense of calm and relaxation soaks into me. I look to Mason in a daze, watching him wipe his face off on his hand and his eyes running over me. 

  
“Sweetheart, I hope you’re not done just yet. I still have some more of that  _ fantasy _ to complete, remember?”


End file.
